Pandemonium
"You may address me as Pandemonium. You may also call me Pan if the name does not slide off the tongue easily." Pandemonium (originally known as Aaron Blackburn) is the protagonist of Shamble Project and the Shamble Support Society's head researcher. Within the society, he is known for his research on Shambles and his vast knowledge on the subject. Outside of the society, Pandemonium is known for his supernatural fantasy fictional novel, Leviathan. Backstory okay ill work on this later dont copy and paste it never works Personality Pandemonium is well-known for his intelligence and the years of research he has put into to fully understand Shambles and to find a cure for the curse put upon them. He's dedicated, logically-driven, a bit of a workaholic, and incredibly reserved. Pandemonium is typically found in his office within the Shamble Support Society and tends to not leave unless he is out doing field research or interacting with the other Shambles. To some, he may be a bit intimidating due to his high position in the Society and his blunt choice of words. But to some, Pandemonium is the butt of many jokes within the society. He lacks a good sense of humor and tends to overthink things, resulting in very humorous responses. Nyree and Raven tend to tease Pandemonium throughout the game, especially about his looks. Some Shambles respect Pandemonium and look up to him as some sort of leader. Hecate is known for going to Pandemonium for advice, as seen in Chapter 1 when she inquires about Pandemonium's decision on keeping Charon within the society despite him having no glowing body part whatsoever. Pan is a bit foolish at times and may say strange things due to his sheltered nature as a child, but he is not unintelligent in the slightest. Powers Throughout Shamble Project, Pandemonium has a vast amount of powers and perhaps the most skills in the game. According to his file in his office, Pandemonium has the ability to hypnotize, manipulation of curses, can create illusions of himself or others, and possesses some offensive magic. Like all Shambles, Pandemonium's eyes and hands glow whenever he performs any of these skills. Pandemonium prefers to not use hypnosis, as an overuse of his abilities in combat can lead to temporary blindness. Hypnosis tends to drain the most out of him. Involvement in Shamble Project Pandemonium is the protagonist of Shamble Project and is the main character of the story. blah blah blah Skillset Trivia * When Shamble Project was first brought up as an idea, Pandemonium was considered to be a lone researcher that also did therapy for all the Shambles within the society. This was scrapped due to gameplay concepts. * Pandemonium's beta included him having different powers, such as being able to shoot lasers out of his eyes. * Originally, Pandemonium was going to be a side character in the beta version of Shamble Project. He was supposed to work alongside a rabbit known as Dimitri, who had the ability to interact with Corrupted. But the concept was scrapped overtime and Dimitri was pulled out of the project entirely, making Pandemonium the protagonist. * His bloodtype is O-. Category:Cast Category:Shambles